Traveling the Stars
by xxZanexx23
Summary: After returning to ZAFT, Athrun Zala has been executed for treason.
1. To Live or Die

**Disclaimer: This series is property of the Gundam franchise. I neither own the characters, the settings, the names, or anything else I may forget mentioning. I, however, do own the story idea and my interpretation of the characters.**

* * *

**ORB**

Kira stood in one of the hallways of the Orb Mansion, watching the night sky through a windowpane. His thoughts drifted like the wind picking up outside.

_"What is Durandal planning next?"_

His hands stretched outward, touching the glass in front of him. He felt a great weariness. It was as if a million people just finished watching the one they love die. A deep crease appeared on his forehead, and his lips overturned. Footsteps cracked on the wooden flooring; someone was coming.

"Lacus," Kira whispered,"how's Cagalli?"

The pink-hair beauty now stood beside him; watching through the same rain spattered frame.

"She finally has gone to sleep."

"Good." Kira said. "She needs rest."

"I know." Lacus replied. "But," She looked down. "Cagalli had to cry herself to sleep."

"I'm not surprised." Kira's eyes drifted further to almost being shut, hoping that maybe sleep will take him next later. "I'm still in shock."

"Kira," Lacus put her hand on his arm. "I just don't understand why this had to happen to Athrun."

"A message,"

"What?"

"It was to send a message to us." His eyes closed. "Durandal will do anything to protect his people, even if it means killing one of them."

"Isn't that too extreme?"

"No," Kira opened his eyes slowly. "He has shut up ZAFT extremists and renewed his support."

"But, couldn't he have used any other means of sending a message to ORB." Exhaustion roughened her words. "Why did he have to kill Athrun?"

"Because…" Kira paused, "He damaged the Representative of Orb more than any gun could." Kira removed her hand from his limb. He gave her a weak smile, and he walked away with the shadow hanging over his form.

"He took her heart."


	2. Names

**Disclaimer: This series is property of the Gundam franchise. I neither own the characters, the settings, the names, or anything else I may forget mentioning. I, however, do own the story idea and my interpretation of the characters.**

* * *

War.

It is about ideologies, racism, and names. What is a name?

A name is for someone. A name is for someone who breathes. A name is for someone who loves. A name is for someone who dies.


	3. Which Name

**Disclaimer: This series is property of the Gundam franchise. I neither own the characters, the settings, the names, or anything else I may forget mentioning. I, however, do own the story idea and my interpretation of the characters.**

* * *

**PLANTS- SOMEWHERE IN THE HEART OF ZAFT**

A man arched his eyebrows. Black hair, a sharp jaw: These physical features defined him. However, what was his name?

The man turned his head to one side, and he kept his eyes locked on the other man staring at him within a mirror. The reflection did not move though. He did. Then his eyes traveled over this mirror image of himself.

A crimson cloth went down from under his collar; it was part of a uniform, in which a white belt intercepted the waist, splitting the red shirt and red pants like a grave separating a dead body from the earth and heavens. A gold pendant sat on the upper right-breast pocket of the shirt.

The man wandered to a nearby dresser. The room was clean and bare, except for a bed, and a mask sitting on top of the dresser he now stood before. It was gold. At least it felt like gold when he picked it up.

One hand removed itself from the mask, and it traveled to his face, where with his fingers, slowly and gently, he eased them around each crevice of his face which shown the signs of a man who has gone through hardships. Then he abruptly stopped, before he placed the mask on his face and walked towards the door, where someone was knocking. He opened it.

"Master Ramos," the old man known simply as Trahair, said. "Your vehicle is ready."

The name felt foreign, when Ramos heard them. Out of the mask's corner, one of his eyes studied the other man: receding hair and wrinkly skin marked him as old. However, there was clarity or wisdom surrounding Trahair.

"Thank you." Ramos began. "Let us go then."

Through the door like a floating shadow, Ramos walked. The only sound was Trahair's feet tapping behind him. This came before the sound of the door closing behind them, and the men sinking within the safe confines of the shadows.


	4. Living after His Death

**Notice: Now, before I let everyone enjoy this chapter, I have some sad news. No, this story is not ending, if you people are thinking like that. On the hand, I decided to end one of my stories, "To Live or Die." Instead, I have decided to edit and implement parts of that story into this one. Therefore, if you notice any similarities, it is because I took some of them from that story. However, this story will still be unique and vastly different concept than the other. For anyone who is still interested in reading the other story, I will leave it up for a few days before I delete. Heck, if enough people voice that they want it to stay, I may reconsider. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This series is property of the Gundam franchise. I neither own the characters, the settings, the names, or anything else I may forget mentioning. I, however, do own the story idea and my interpretation of the characters.**

* * *

The week after hearing the news of Athrun's death came fast for Cagalli. She was already back at work in her office and surrounded with paperwork. Her brown desk occupied a multitude of items. Besides the paperwork, a small haro sat on the far edge of the desk; it was seemingly the most trivial by far of the objects; yet, this toy, this one toy, had all of the Princess of Orb's attention. And it was where her hand slowly ventured as well, resting atop the papers in front of the emerald-blue toy, which stared at the Representative, as she stared back.

"Haro, Haro" the tiny model beeped.

Although Cagalli had finally awakened from her slumber, only noises escaped her mouth. Her eyes were sagged, and her hands crawled up to her eyes like a child reaching for something unattainable to them. She was not crying. All of her tears were gone.

Minutes later, a nearby door opened and despite this, Cagalli only turned to look at the person who came inside. She did not care about adjusting her clothes, or wiping her eyes that were not wet, but had the evidence of dried tears.

"Kira," she said, offering him a flat smile.

His face was softer than his usual impassive façade. "Cagalli," he said, moving further into the room like a gradual notion of sweeping imperialism. His eyes going left to right – each side of the room contended on being messier. "You're still tired. You should go back to be-"

"I'm fine."

Though Cagalli was the Princess and Representative of Orb, she was still his sister. And no matter how much she tried to deny it, Kira could see how much Athrun's death had hurt her. She thought she could live without _him_. She was wrong. Kira could see that.

Walking around the large desk, Kira stood in front of Cagalli. He did not say anything. He only held his arms out wide to her.

"…Kira," Cagalli said.

Her head leaned downward, producing a heavy shadow over her face. Then suddenly, she plunged herself directly into him, headfirst. Her head smashed into his chest and his arms wrapped around her. There she was, the Princess and Representative in his arms, all fragile form and trembling hands; fingers recklessly scratching his jacket, as he pulled her closer, hiding her, covering her, and never allowing her to endure this pain alone.

"Why?" Cagalli said.

"Hush." Kira whispered.

Then the sobbing and yelling took flight, becoming louder and louder until they began to silence, and become quieter and quieter until a rhythmic breathing took its place. Holding his sister's slumbering form, Kira's eyes closed.

_"One day – mark my words, Durandal. You are going to pay for this."_


	5. How Many Miles to the Battlefield

**Disclaimer: This series is property of the Gundam franchise. I neither own the characters, the settings, the names, or anything else I may forget mentioning. I, however, do own the story idea and my interpretation of the characters.**

* * *

**Tuesday, 1:00 pm (ET): ORB PARLIAMENT BUILDING**

"No, no, no!" Cagalli screamed. Around her were the members of parliament. "No matter what you all say, there's no way I'll agree to forming such an alliance right now."

"Representative," the Seiran head, sitting across from her said, "I know you mean well, but we must consider what the best interest for Orb is."

"No." She said. "I refuse to sign a unilateral declaration of war."

"And will you let this country burn again;" The Seiran pursed his lips. "…Just like what your father did?"

"No!" Cagalli shouted, banging her hands onto the table. She saw and remembered it: the burning. Civilians running through woodlands set on fire as Mobile Suits fought; mothers and children crying when told their father has died; and then her memories took her to an angry black haired boy standing in a graveyard, yelling at her, blaming her, and setting her on fire as well. _Your family did this!_

"No." She took a breath, as if trying to calm the flames she saw. "W-we have to come up with a better solution that doesn't involve war."

"What is that solution then, Representative?" the Seiran's son, Yuna asked.

"Um, I-I-"

"Like my father said, "we all know you mean well. But this nation must never burn again."

No one was there to help Cagalli. She could do nothing, not even formulate another solution, which did not involve war. She frowned. The fire was not gone. It was starting up again.

"If you don't have any solutions, then this meeting is over."

Cagalli lowered her head, hiding away from the privy eyes of those walking towards the door. When she did not hear any more footsteps, she sat in one of the brown chairs. The Representative sighed, before she glanced up at the noise of footsteps. In front of her was Yuna.

"What do you want?" She said. The bones over her eyebrows wrinkled.

"I apologize for us being so hard on you." The Purple haired man said. "I really meant what I said about you meaning well."

"Yeah," Cagalli said as the man knelled beside her, similar to how _Athrun_ used to. She drifted away, as if she had forgotten where she was; as if she had forgotten, the flames were still around her.

"I know you are still sad about your ex-bodyguard's death," Yuna paused, patting the girl's knee. "In due time, things will get better." He slowly stood up smiling, that sick smile only he possessed. "I know because there are some good things coming: our marriage for one."

After watching him leave, Cagalli stood up and moved to a nearby window, and she began watching outside. It was raining; yet, the fire and screams were still there.

* * *

The tides of war were coming again. They all knew that. After all that they have done and fought for, war was coming again. Except this time, Kira did not know how many innocent people would have to die.

Bells clanked behind Kira, voicing the memorable songs of the dead that pounded like the rain falling around him. Some of those voices were the same he heard when their blood bespattered, brought by his own hands. When their songs left, part of his life did too. Now he was a part of the song, a new version, not so different, whistling in the rain.

"Kira," a voice whispered. "Why are you still out here in the rain?"

Kira watched the droplets dwindling from the heavens. Whoever came outside refused to leave.

He paused:

"…Because the world is still crying."

The Ultimate Coordinator refused to turn around, not because he was scared, but because he knew what lied ahead of him. If only… no, people were still people. However, if those people could learn to live together, maybe the world would stop having so many idiotic wars that found him, at the center of it all. Yet, deep down in his heart, Kira knew that would never happen. For, he is part of the song: Coordinators vs. Naturals.

An arm wrapped around his torso, bringing warmth in a cold, wet atmosphere. A hand then laid itself on his shoulder. It then moved and curved to his hand, soft but firm was the words Kira could use to describe it: Lacus' hand.

Her face was exactly like his. Not because of beauty tainted by the harness of the cold weather, but because she has seen the horrors of the world too; and yet, she continues to fight, not for herself, but for others. Examining closer, Kira saw that Lacus was crying. However, those were tears of fortitude. They would not give up.


	6. Falling Rain, Fallen Chairs

**Disclaimer: This series is property of the Gundam franchise. I neither own the characters, the settings, the names, or anything else I may forget mentioning. I, however, do own the story idea and my interpretation of the characters.**

* * *

**Tuesday, 9:00 PM (MT): MINERVA – MAHUMEL BASE**

* * *

By now, the news of Athrun's death had traveled across the galaxy. It divided the feelings of many Coordinators. For example, the Minerva crew: some were sad, others were mad, and some frankly, did not care. One particular case, Shinn Asuka, did not give a damn.

However, inside a lounge in the Minerva, others fled because they were unable to stop Shinn as he threw helmets and kicked chairs over. He was definitely calm. Yet, one other man who just arrived earlier that morning stayed, and was watching the young Coordinator's display of tranquility.

"You feel sorry for Athrun, huh?" the man said.

Shinn turned around. "_Why is he still here?"_ He glanced away from the newest member of the ship. "Yeah, what it's to you?" he said, picking up a fallen chair.

"You know what they say; 'someone who is indecisive will die.'" There was clarity in the man's words similar to how his mask was nothing but gold. "Athrun was lucky it took so long."

"You just didn't know him."

"Oh, I didn't?" The masked man's head turned slightly, giving an amused side-glance. "Athrun Zala," he began, as if he was preparing to read from a ZAFT Regulations handbook, "…traitor of ZAFT, who left his home to follow the same ideals that you supposedly hate."

Shinn gave no answer.

"Are you changing, Shinn?"

"Shut up!"

"Does that mean you really do not hate the Athhas?"

"Shut up!" Shinn spat. "Why are you talking now, anyways?

"Do I need a reason?"

"No" Shinn replied, "But you didn't say a word to me earlier."

"Is there a requirement that I have to talk to you?"

"Shut up, pal!" Shinn replied, breathing roughly. "I just don't get you."

"What is there to understand?"

"Shut…" Anger was getting him nowhere. "Pal- I mean Ramos, right?"

"…yes. That is the name I go by."

"You didn't say a word to anyone earlier, and when Luna tried to talk to you, all she got was air." Shinn said, moving towards him. "But now you want to lecture me. Why?"

"Because," Ramos said, watching Shinn's movements carefully. "I don't want you fighting with your damn head in the clouds, fogging your judgment. I cannot afford you or anyone else getting killed because of carelessness."

"Me getting myself or others killed due to carelessness?" Shinn exclaimed. "You really do think you are some hotshot because of that FAITH badge, don't you?" Shinn said, stopping and swinging his right arm. "But guess what buddy, you're nothing!"

"Everyone becomes nothing after they die, Shinn."

"I'll remember that when I do."

"Look, Shinn, no matter what feat you accomplish, someone is always around that next corner waiting to kill you." Ramos responded. "You don't know when, but it will happen. Just like it did your friend, Athrun."

"No." Shin said, firm with conviction. "No one is going to beat me in battle. Ever."

"You are an arrogant fool then."

"Why? Why am I foolish?" Shinn asked. "There is no one able to beat me. That is a fact." He paused. "Unless, you think you can?"

"No." Ramos answered; and Shinn looked smug because of the response. "You're too young to die."


End file.
